An echo in time
by WinterLizzy
Summary: I've changed Lily, I did this for you," he whispered. Lily and James' final year at Hogwarts, a story of love, betrayal, fights, making up, making out and when all else failed the friends that held it all together.
1. Chapter 1

The scarlet engine started to pull away from the platform, steam and smoke filling the air. Just as the doors were starting to close a loud voice rang out over the noisy platform. Lily Evans stood glancing out the window, praying he would miss the train.  
"Oi, wait! Wait for me!" a scruffy raven haired boy yelled as he ran across the platform towards the door, weaving in between all the parents standing waving goodbye. At the door he was running for stood the definition of heart throb, although Lily would never admit it, Sirius Black. He laughed heartily as he leaned against the open door frame and reached for his friend.  
"Hurry Prongs," he managed to gasp between laughs as he gripped his best friends hand and pulled him onto the train. James stood and straightened himself up, before breaking into his trademark marauder grin as he spotted Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and wondered how grin had been given such a reputation for making heart beats quicken and butterflies to attack. She personally couldn't see the appeal and several others have called her crazy for voicing this opinion.  
"Ah, Lily-flower, how was your summer?" Potter asked joining her in leaning against the window. Lily raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Fine, yours?" she responded. James smiled again and ran his hand through his raven hair, rumpling it at the back.  
"Yeah, okay. Better now though," he told her as she glanced at her watch.  
"Oh, why's that?" Lily queried, her emerald eyes bored. James sighed and shifted so her was leaning over Lily one arm either side of her, his hands pressed against the windows as he leaned down close enough to kiss. Lily's pulse quickened and she inwardly cursed at herself.  
"Because my flower, you're here," he whispered to her and Lily sighed slipping out from his arms.  
"Your insufferable," she told him flicking her auburn hair over her shoulder as she turned to leave. She heard James sigh behind her before saying "Only for you, baby." Lily saw red, and turned.  
"Listen here Potter! I'm not your baby, I was never your baby, I will never be your baby! Haven't the past six years been enough for you!" she screamed at him and he just smirked.  
"No Evans, you're going to say yes this year," he told her with no trace of disbelieving in his voice or on his face. A loud smack echoed around the room and Lily Claire Evans once more flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room. James stood leant up against the window with his hand to his cheek, and his best friend started laughing.  
"Yeah Prongs, she's totally into you,"  
...

"Lily!" Lily's best friend's voice called out as soon as she got their regular compartment. Before Lily even had time to reply the thin arms of Katalina Marie Donaldson wound their arms around Lily's neck.  
"I've missed you so much, I have so much news!" she spoke in to Lily's hair. Lily laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend.  
"Aw, me too Kat, but you need to let go of me so I can sit down," she laughed and Katy hesitantly let go and stepped back. Lily took a moment to survey her friend. She was the same height, about 5'5, still relatively thin, although she would still call herself fat. Her sapphire eyes shone with excitement and her megawatt smile was spread out across her face although it was hidden behind her biting her lip. She had a new haircut, her once hip length beach blonde waves had been cut to about breast length and dyed the most remarkable shade of brown. Kind of like melted chocolate and caramel together, it looked great.  
"You look amazing Kat, honest," Lily beamed at her friend who blushed.  
"You too! Now I have some news!" Katy explained sitting down and motioning for Lily to do the same across from her. She seemed hesitant and Lily started to get annoyed.  
"What is it Kat?" she asked and Katy just blurted out "I'm dating Sirius Black," before bursting into hysterical giggles. Lily just looked at her, jaw a-gape.  
"What? You're not serious?" the look of disbelief evident on her face. Katy's smile fell.  
"Yep, it only became official this morning though, he spent all summer with the Potters, and you know how my mother and James' mother are best friends..." she trailed off before looking Lily in the eye.  
"He's amazing, he's not like you think. He is honestly the most nicest and sweetest and _genuine._ I don't know how I never saw it Lil," Lily just shook her head at her friend.  
"This is Sirius Black, Kat, he's cheeky, he's a smartarse, he doesn't study, he pranks everyone and everything, he's friends with Potter, Kat!" Lily moaned.  
"So am I Lil! I have been friends with James since I was 2, that doesn't make me a bad person," Katy whispered the hurt obvious on her face and Lily sighed.  
"Sirius Black, really?" she asked her friend who looked up from under her long eye lashes and nodded.  
"He makes me happy Lil," Lily sighed again.  
"I guess that's all that matters then."

...

The next couple of hours of the trip went fairly routinely. Lily however this year didn't have to go to a prefects meeting because the 5th and 6th year prefects were doing the prefect-y stuff while the 7th years got to sit and stew over who got head boy and girl duties. Katy read her book, a trashy muggle romance novel, and occasionally would take out her quill and some parchment and jot down a cheesy quote of some kind. Lily smiled watching her do this, knowing that Katy would read them over and over later and fall even more in love with the characters in her books. The compartment door suddenly slid open and four 17 year old boys walked in.  
"Hey babe," Sirius addressed Katy sliding in next to her on the compartment chair.  
"Lily," he nodded to me as Peter dropped into the seat beside him. Peter was a short plump boy who followed James and Sirius and Remus around like a lost puppy. He wasn't un-attractive, just not very appealing, with his dirty mousy hair and obvious lack of hygiene, and his shy demeanour added nothing to his brick wall personality. Lily and Katy had often had discussions about what the boys saw in him, and they never could figure it out.  
"Black," Lily nodded back before picking up Hogwarts, A History, and commencing reading. Remus and James sat down next to Lily and Lily smiled at Remus. Remus and Lily had both been made prefects in their fifth year and had become instant friends. Remus' sandy blonde hair had grown a couple of inches over the summer Lily couldn't help but notice, and his ice-blue eyes seemed more tired than usual.  
"You okay Rem?" she whispered to him and he nodded stiffly.  
"Okay.." she trailed off back to her book. There was a cough and Lily removed her eyes from the book to look at the owner of the cough.  
"So Lily, I don't believe you have met my friend James," Sirius smirked and Lily clenched her fist together and moaned.  
"Really Black?" James' hazel eyes lit up as he held a hand out to Lily, which she hesitantly took.  
"Oh my gosh, your Lily Evans," he mocked kissing her hand which she immediately pulled away.  
"Oh my gosh, your James Potter," she played along, for Katy's sake. James smiled.  
"Lovely name Potter, isn't it?" he asked and Lily raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure, I guess," she replied, dumbfounded as to where this was going.  
"Harry James Potter," he told her looking her straight in the eyes and she blinked once. Twice.  
"What?" she asked shooting a glance at Sirius and Remus, who both looked as confused as she felt.  
"Well you like the name Potter, and I like the names Harry and James, it's a win, win. Lira Lily Potter," he told her.  
"What are you talking about Potter?" she asked him not catching his drift.  
"Our children's names silly, since you're going to be having them," he told her and Lily laughed a genuine laugh.  
"In your dreams Potter," James smiled.  
"Every night Evans, every night." He smirked and a loud smack echoed around the compartment.

...

At the feast that night Dumbledore took his place at the front of the room and coughed to get the halls attention.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began in his old wise voice, the hall fell silent.  
"I welcome you all to a new year, especially all you first years. First order of business is to remind you all the forbidden forest and the whomping willow are strictly out of bounds, and anyone caught in these areas will be punished severely." He paused and took a small sip of his drink.  
"Secondly, I would like to announce this year's head girl and boy, usually we send out owls to them before the year starts but this year there was much discussion and shall we say controversy over our choices, so this is a complete surprise to them too." A murmur ran through the crowd and Lily felt Katy's hand slip into hers and squeezed it tight.  
"Would Miss Lily Evans and Mr James Potter make their way to the front of the room please," he spoke with a large smile on his face. The room fell silent, and Lily felt herself turn red as she sought James out with her eyes and once she found him, found him looking back at her with complete obliviousness. All of a sudden someone, which Lily would later find out was Sirius, let out a loud whoop and the whole hall burst into thunderous applause, foot stamping and loud cheers.  
"Go Lily!" Katy cried pushing her out of her seat and towards the head master. James met her up there.  
"Ladies and Gents, I present this year's head boy and girl." Dumbledore led the room in applause.  
"I er, uhm, er, hi," James spoke to the crowd who laughed; Lily sighed and stepped forward and spoke loudly.  
"It's gonna be the best year ever!"

...

Dumbledore called the two of them back to the front of the room as the hall emptied.  
"As you know, heads get their own room and own common, because your both Gryffindor, we've located the door behind the portrait of Godric in the Gryffindor common, passwords "Flutterbyes" also I hope you two will work together this year," Lily frowned and James smiled and Dumbledore walked away. The two made there way towards the fat lady in silence.  
"How did you do it?" Lily asked him about half way there. He looked at her in confusion.  
"How did you get head boy, you're a prankster, you weren't even a prefect! You never pay attention in class, your arrogant and self absorbed! HOW?!" Lily looked infuriated. James frowned and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him.  
"I've changed Evans," he told her and she snorted.  
"Sure!"  
"No, seriously Evans, I have, I study, I try not to do pranks that will hurt people, I stopped picking on Snape! I've changed." Lily thought about his words for a minute.  
"Why?" she asked him and he for the first time lowered his eyes to the floor.  
"I changed for you,"  
"What?!" Lily whispered and he looked at her again.  
"You hated that I didn't study, you hated that I pranked, you hated that I picked on Snape, and you hated me, so I changed," Lily dropped her eyes from his, unable to look him in the eye. They both stood there for a minute. Suddenly she held out her hand and said.  
"I'm Lily, pleased to meet you," James just looked at her like she had lost her mind.  
"If we're starting a new, I have no idea who you are," she smiled. He seemed to get the idea and shook her hand.  
"Hi Lily, I'm James,"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily gasped as the door to her and James' common room opened, to reveal a large room, almost as large as the Gryffindor common. The walls were painted a deep scarlet and were adorned with shelves containing books under every title and genre. The reader need only utter the name of the book they desired and it would come whizzing from a shelf into their hands. The walls also had several photos of Lily and her friends and James and his scattered randomly but complimentary around them. Above the large fireplace that stood in the middle of the room was a large portrait of Lily and James, along with Kat, Sirius, Remus and Peter, taken that very day on the train. Lily giggled as portrait Lily smacked James for the "Every night" line he had used. James blushed.  
"He's nothing short of brilliant," James whispered into the room and Lily nodded in agreement.  
"He's wonderful," she said trailing her fingers along the "Lily Evans" engraved on her door, before pushing it open. Her room was beautiful, Dumbledore had given her a large double four poster bed with gold silk curtains to match her bedspread. She smiled when she noticed Dumbledore had given her a large study space in the corner of her room. Laying on her bed which Lily instantly decided to call the marshmellow, a piece of parchment caught her eye and when she didn't recognise the handwriting she tore the letter open and let out a squeal of delight when she realised who it was from.  
_Dearest Lily-Claire Evans,_

_It's me, your radiant cousin Iris :D. I'm writing to tell you something I have been dying to tell you for years. I'm coming to Hogwarts, I can see your face right now and its making me laugh imagining the look of confusion on your face. Lily, I'm a witch, and have been my whole life. I have been attending beaubaxtons, and their policy is you are not allowed to reveal yourself to anyone other than immediate family until you come of age. But as you know, Da's sick, so mama and I are coming home, well back to Ireland anyway. Muma is moving in with Aunt Rose, so I guess we'll be living under the same roof all year round. Anyway, point of the letter, I'm coming to Hogwarts, tomorrow, or today, depending when you read this. Dumbledore said he's send summons for you as soon as I arrived so you might actually be on your way to see me. I'm really excited to see you Lily, its been way to long. _

_ Love Iris Alexandria Evans. _

Lily didn't realise she was crying until after she finished reading the letter. She also didn't notice James had entered and was looking at her like she might spontaneously combust.  
Lily laughed at the look on his face. "What?" she giggles and his face bcame even more confused as he raised his hand and rumpled his hair.  
"I walked in here, because I hear you screaming, then as I went to ask if you were okay your face grew into a massive grin, then into a frown, then laughter then crying. You okay?" he asked and Lily smiled.  
"I'm great! My cousin starts her education here tomorrow!" she said exuberantly thrusting the letter towards him.. James quickly scanned the letter.  
"That's great, Lily, I am happy for you, and I hope she is in Gryffindor" he told her and Lily's face fell.  
"I hadn't thought about that," she admitted and James slipped an arm around her.  
"Dont worry Lil-Pot, if she's anything like you she will be," Lily smiled and leaned into James' embrace before realising how close they were and pulled away.  
"Potter! You're in my bedroom, this is highly inappropriate," she screeched and James jumped up off her bed.  
"Sorry, " he muttered walking towards the door and Lily couldn't help but notice how toned his back and shoulders were under his shirt.  
"Night James," she called and he turned around with a smile on his face.  
"Night Lil, thanks for giving me this chance," he told her genuinely and shut the door behind him.  
"No, thank you" she whispered as she stood to get ready for bed. Lily Evans had no idea what she expected of this year, but she defiantly didn't expect her last though before sleep to be the exact shade of hazel James Potters eyes were.

***

The sound of rapping on the door woke Lily the next morning. Falling out of her comfortable bed she stumbled to the door and unlocked it. Before she even had time to open it the door flew openand a flash of auburn attacked Lily.  
"Lily!" the attacker yelled hugging Lily. Once she had realised the attacker was her cousin she threw her arms around her and started screaming, holding on for dear life. The two girls hysterical screams brought James running from his room wearing nothing but his boxers wielding his wand. He paused at Lily's door and Lily burst into hysterical giggling at his dishevelled appearance. Iris however just gaped.  
"It's not funny Lil-Pot, thats the second time in 24 hours ive had to come running because your screaming!" James stamped his foot which made Lily laugh harder and Iris to raise an eyebrow.  
"Di you seriously just stamp your foot?" Iris asked which made James notice her for the first time. He looked from her to Lily, back to her, and back to Lily again. The similarities were uncanny. Both had the same dark red hair that fell in waves although Lily's was longer, both had the too-large-for-their-face green eyes although Lily's held more spark, same nose, same hands and even held themselves the same way. Only difference was, James' eyes drifted towards Iris' chest. Wow, what a difference. Lily's cough made James realise he had been ogling Lily's cousin for a few moments. He looked back at Lily who showed no signs of being in hysterics moments earlier. James blushed.  
"James, this is my cousin Iris," Lily introduced him.  
"Ire, this is Potter, he's head boy." She told her cousin who extended her hand and shook James's  
"Lil, I have to go meet my teachers and crap, you know," Iris said rolling her eyes.  
"So I'll meet you in an hour or so for breakfast?" she grinned at Lily before dancing out of the room. As soon as Lily heard hers and James' common door shut she turned to face James.  
"Out," she barked. James blanched.  
"Lil, c'mon,"  
"YOU ogled my cousin, on her first day here, before you even knew her name!" lily scowled, James put his hand on her shoulder.  
"You two look alike," he told her and she smiled.  
"Yeah,"she mused.  
"Maybe you just don't like me ogling girls that look like you that aren't you." He whispered in her ear.  
"You are walking on thin ice here Potter," Lily warned and James backed off toward the door.  
"Just saying she seemed to enjoy it."  
"OUT NOW, AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" she yelled.  
James saluted at her and turned out the door.  
"Oh yeah and Potter?" Lily called and James' naked torso re appeared at the door.  
"Keep your hands off my cousin,"  
"Only if you go out with me Evans," he jested before regretting his actions. He inwardly hit himself because less than 24 hours earlier he had managed to convince Lily he changed. Lily bit her lip.  
"Drop dead," she told him, but James could swear he saw a slight smile playing on her lips.

* * *

**A.N**: Okay, so im really sorry about the long wait for the update. I don't really have much of an excuse, except that I just haven't had the time.

I'm at work atm, and they let me bring my laptop to do my University homework, but i felt bad so I uploaded instead. I'm halfway through typing up the next chapter too. So you'll get two updates in one day. I think that deserves some sort of recognition. I noticed that i have heaps of subscribers but NONE of you have reviewed. Only person that reviewed flamed the hell out of me. But I have one thing to say to them. I don't mind if you don't like my story. I'm gonna keep writing it in the format i choose, and if you can't even get past the third line how dare you judge my writing ability. but other than that. Have a nice day :D:D


End file.
